Kazuma Kuwabara
Summary Kazuma Kuwabara (桑原和真, Kuwabara Kazuma), more commonly known as Kuwabara, is one of the main protagonists of the series, along with Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama & Hiei. He is the younger brother of Shizuru Kuwabara. He also seeks to become Yukina's lover. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C | 8-A, possibly higher when angered | 6-C, likely higher Name: Kazuma Kuwabara Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: About 18 by the end of the series Classification: Human Psychic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High spiritual awareness, Precognition, Dimensional slicing, Telepathy Attack Potency: Likely Building level | Multi-City Block level, possibly higher when angered | Island level, likely higher (Should be capable of harming opponents with this level of durability without Jigen Tō; the Jigen Tō focuses on slicing dimensions so the durability of the opponent in most cases can be completely ignored) Speed: Supersonic | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with a bloodlusted Hiei and Kurama as they chased after Sensui) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Class GJ | Class GJ+ (Sent Ryshou flying into the stands of the first Dark Tournament Stadium at high speed), possibly higher when angered | Class EJ, likely higher Durability: Likely Building level | Multi-City Block level, higher when angered (No-sold an attack from Elder Toguro) | Island level, likely higher (Tanked punches from a serious Defensive Armor Sensui) Stamina: Large; is able to keep fighting after getting a huge beating with a possible broken spine Range: Extended melee range with Spirit Sword; several dozen metres with Spiritual Strike Standard Equipment: Spirit-Sword Intelligence: Starts off a bit dumb, but gains very high booksmarts later on Weaknesses: Kuwabara is a bit too straightforward as a fighter and can be a bit dumb sometimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spirit Sword' (霊剣, Rei Ken, Aura Sword in the Viz translation): This is Kuwabara's signature attack, where he creates a sword comprised only of his Spirit Energy. Its strength depends on how much energy Kuwabara focuses into it, such as during the anime version of the battle against Gokumonki, it breaks due to Kuwabara being afraid he'd hit Botan who was being held hostage if he used too much power. It is first used in the Genkai Tournament when Kuwabara uses a piece of a special spiritually-powerful wooden sword used by Musashi,his first opponent. Without his even being aware of it, the broken piece allowed Kuwabara to channel his energy into it, causing the spirit sword to emerge for the first time. After the tournament is over, Kuwabara does some training and learns how to manifest it at will, no longer needing the broken swordpiece's focusing power as a medium. Since Kuwabara is not trained as a swordsman, he lacks the grace of Hiei's sword strikes, and swings rather clumsily. *'Energy Deflection:' He can use the sword to repel energy-based techniques by swinging it like a baseball bat. For some reason, it can be blocked by Hiei's sword. The most notable instance where this occurs is during Kuwabara's semi-final fight against Shorin, who has his own technique, Circles of Inferno, deflected back at him. In some video games, it can even reflect the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, so that Hiei can absorb it. *'Spirit Sword Javelin' (伸びろ, 霊剣, Nobiro, Rei Ken, translates as Spirit Sword, Extend!; Aura Sword Extend''in the Viz translation): Kuwabara's power seems to be derived from a form of materialization; the act of manifesting his spirit energy into the shape of a blade. After gaining full control, Kuwabara can increase the length of his sword at will. Later, after training with Kurama in preparation for the Dark Tournament, Kuwabara is able to bend and lengthen his sword at will (making it similar to a whip-sword or johyo). This attack enables him to attack his opponent from a distance (as seen in his fight with Rinku),and also act as a javelin or a pole vault in order to both leap great distances or survive falls from great heights (as seen in his fight with Byakko). In the English dub, Kuwabara activates this ability by saying, "Sword, get longer". *'Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut:' This attack is derived from Kuwabara's spirit sword javelin. In his battle with Byakko's beasts, Kuwabara lures the chained beasts into a circular formation on an upper platform of Maze castle. He then proceeds to "twist and seal" the two ends of his extended spirit sword together essentially creating a donut-shaped sword which effectively immobilizes the beasts, forcing Byakko to destroy them in his rage. *'Double Spirit Sword''' (霊剣二刀流, Rei Ken Nitōryū, translates as Spirit Sword Two Blade Style; Double Aura Sword ''in the Viz translation): During his training before the Dark Tournament under Kurama and Hiei, Kuwabara develops this technique, where he can materialize two swords at once, one for each hand. In the anime it is used only once, when he was fighting Rinku. In the manga, it was used twice, the first time being the manga version of the battle against the demons on the boat to the Dark Tournament. This occurrence suggests the technique was developed by Kuwabara to augment his ability to defend against simultaneous attacks from multiple directions as well as to increase his offensive capability. *'Spiritual Strike:' Kuwabara extends his Spirit Sword and uses his advanced Spirit Awareness to manipulate the weapon's flexibility so that it exhibits a type of tracking feature in order to hit its target. He first uses this attack on Rinku during the Dark Tournament. *'Spirit Sword Shards''' (霊手裏剣, Rei Shuriken, translates as Spirit Throwing Knives): This is a technique where Kuwabara produces small bolts of energy from his hands, similar to shuriken, and shoots the smaller spirit blades at the opponent. This can be considered Kuwabara's analogue of the Spirit Shotgun, since it is a multiple projectile attack, and weaker than the Spirit Sword. During the Poltergeist Movie, Kuwabara uses an attack in which he summons all his reiki to form a giant sword resembling a large column of spirit energy which he then strikes his opponent with. This is similar to Yusuke's Spirit Gun Mega as it is all of his remaining spirit energy focused into one final attack, and leaves him drained of spirit energy, causing him to resort to his fists after using it. *'Energy Blade Storm' is used in Yu Yu Hakusho: Tournament Tactics. It is a long ranged attack where Kuwabara fires multiple orange spirit blasts at his enemy. It may be another name for his Spirit Sword Shards or is based off of it. *'The Trial Sword' (試しの剣, Tameshi No Ken, translates as Sword of Trials; The Trial Sword in the English Dub): While preparing for the finals of the Dark Tournament, Suzuka gives him the sword handle that Shishiwakamaru used; though, Suzuka explains, it will absorb Kuwabara's energy and turn into a form unique to him. With some practice, he is able to create a massive prismatic blade, of pure Spirit Energy, which also generates a unique, almost-electrical, aura that crackles around his entire body and improve both his offense and defense *Kuwabara is also able to make the blade change shape as well, turning it into what he calls the Spirit Flyswatter (巨大霊気棒, Kyodai Reikibō, translated as Giant Spirit Energy Staff), which he used to pummel and defeat Elder Toguro, who could not be killed because he could shift his vital organs around his body, in the final round of the Dark Tournament. Unnamed in the Viz Manga. *'Dimension Sword' (次元刀, Jigen Tō, translates as Dimension Blade; Dimensional Sword in the Viz translation): An enhanced version of Kuwabara's Spirit Sword that enables him to literally cut through dimensional barriers and psychic territory. An immense energy is concentrated into his spirit sword, improving its strength tremendously. During the Chapter Black Saga, a period of time in which his spiritual awareness and abilities retreated and did not respond to him, his awareness had sensed the threat of Makai opening to Ningenkai and had refined themselves in order to manifest itself in this form. Initially, he had trouble summoning it and it would only appear in dire situations, but he eventually could summon it at will. This is a very rare ability that Sensui was looking for during the Chapter Black saga. Kuwabara first acquired this ability during his battle with Seaman, but wasn't able to manifest it at will until his final battle against Sensui. The Dimension Sword is also hinted at being the ultimate offensive power; as it can cleave space, it can theoretically cut through anything. This is supported by the fact that, while Sensui had no problems receiving any of Hiei's or Kurama's attacks, he actively had to avoid any attacks from Kuwabara's Dimension Sword. *In the manga, Kuwabara is seen using the Dimension Sword to halve distances, effectively making a shortcut in order to stop a terrorist attack on the Spirit World, suggesting an ability to generate a space-time tear as a type of wormhole. It also appears to be able to seal itself up afterwards, suggesting that this technique does not scar reality. Key: Spirit Detective Arc | Dark Tournament Arc '''| '''Chapter Black Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6